Unknown Territory
by Kegel
Summary: Greg and Sara break up to completely new ground. SaraGreg
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Territory**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of its characters or any of the places that are going to be mentioned here._

_**Summary:** Greg and Sara break up to completely new ground. SaraGreg _

**_Rating: _**K+

_**A/N: **Thanks to Emmithar for the beta!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You were specially requested!" Conrad Ecklie exclaimed, laying his hands on Gil Grissom's desk. The other man was sitting behind that table calmly, looking up at the lab director.

"It's impossible, Conrad." He shoved the papers Ecklie had laid on the desk earlier back into the direction of the other man, letting them come to a stop near his fingertips. "I can't go," he emphasized.

"You have to!" Ecklie demanded. "It was originally a Las Vegas case. The perp apparently fled to Europe and is continuing to murder over there," he told Grissom what he already knew. "They specially requested you to help out there, to make a connection with our colleagues there. They want Gil Grissom… your name is known…" Ecklie tried to convince him, but Grissom only frowned slightly, and Ecklie had to admit that this way of persuasion was completely lost on Grissom.

"I can't go," the head of the graveyard shift repeated. "The entomology convention in Dallas… it's a never-been-there-never-to-come-back event!" Grissom explained, for the first time somewhat excited. He leaned back in his chair, still looking at the other man. "On the long run the lab will benefit more from me going to the convention."

"But your methods, your knowledge…" Ecklie gave it a last try. Grissom only shook his head slowly. He was anyway fascinated to what hymns of praise about him the lab director was suddenly able to, now that an investigator from his very lab had been requested.

"Send somebody else," Grissom advised him decidedly, knowing that Ecklie would not like it.

"Who?" the other man returned justifiably, the tone in his voice indicating that any answer would be a bad one.

Grissom turned his head to look out of his office into the hallway where two people were just walking by slowly. Greg was talking to Sara animatedly and she smiled at him weakly.

Ecklie had turned his head as well. "Them?" he asked unbelievingly, which was no surprise for Grissom who had reckoned with this dissent.

"Sara has been my student for many years, Greg for several. They know a lot of that what I know, additionally to their own qualifications. They know my methods. They complement each other. They have often made me superfluous," he reasoned. "And they were involved in the original case."

"It would double the costs," Ecklie intervened.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure they're frugal," Grissom assured him. "And it's you who wanted to send somebody," he pointed out, knowing that Ecklie could not push aside this argument.

"And if they don't want to?" Ecklie asked, his gaze fixed on Sara, apparently expecting objection from her. Sara was just smirking at Greg outside in the hallway without that any of the two men in the office could tell what Sara and Greg were talking about.

"They'll have to," Grissom clarified.

* * *

It was at the end of shift in the morning when Grissom walked into the locker room where both Greg and Sara were getting ready to head home. Sara was just closing her locker, while Greg was playing around with his I-Pod, the headphones not on though, out of consideration for Sara, Grissom guessed. 

When Sara turned to him, he handed her a book he had bought earlier and she took it, frowning surprised. Greg glanced up to them.

Sara looked at the cover. "Europe in 32 maps?" she read aloud, puzzled.

"You'll need it," Grissom explained contently.

"Why?" Sara did not look too happy under her confusion. Grissom knew that it was wiser to not enter into a discussion with her.

"You'll go over there," he clarified. "We had that triple homicide last year in Henderson, followed by another double in the city. It turns out the perp fled to Europe and is continuing to kill over there. Methods, the way the scenes look, connection to victims, everything points at him."

"And what do we have to do with that?" Sara wanted to know, but her tone suggested that she had already a clear idea. She had put up a rather confrontational posture, while Greg was looking rather curiously.

"You were requested," Grissom explained. Sara raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"It's you who was requested," she determined finally, her expression not changing. When Grissom did not reply anything, she added in an unbelieving tone, "But we will have to go?"

Grissom nodded silently. Sara stared at him for a moment, but he did not give her the hint of a sign that an objection might be successful.

"I like it," Greg interjected from the back of the room. Grissom guessed that Sara was not that opposed either; she just did not like that the decision had been taken out of her hands.

"I can imagine that," Sara replied at Greg's statement, sighing, turning her head to him. Greg smiled at her cheerfully, and Sara looked back at Grissom. "When are we going to leave?" she asked resignedly.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon." Grissom himself would leave right after that as well; to the convention in his case.

"Tomorrow." Sara's enthusiasm was clearly not increasing.

"Yeah," Grissom nodded.

"How long are we going to stay?"

"As long as it takes," was Grissom's little helpful answer.

"Well, then already Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year and Happy Birthday to you, Grissom," Sara stated sarcastically.

"Who's going to pay?" Greg wanted to know, his earlier cheerfulness slightly subdued, apparently at the imagination of having to pay for everything himself.

"The lab," Grissom assured them. That was actually the reason why they would really stay not too long. Besides the fact that they were needed at the lab as well of course.

"At least something," Sara sighed, dropping down at the bench and glancing at Greg again.

"You're off work tonight of course," Grissom stated, knowing that the preparation for a travel like that would not leave them much free time, or time to sleep for that matter.

"Great."

* * *

Thirty hours later Greg was moving their two suitcases towards the luggage disposal at the airport of Las Vegas, both he and Sara carrying additionally a back bag. He stopped at the end of the line of people, turning towards Sara whose expression did not mirror the sunshine that shone into the hall through the glass walls. 

"I like it," he told her smiling. "It's as if we're on honeymoon." He stopped for a second. "Did I just say that out loud?" he questioned, not able to hide his grin.

"You did." Sara was still frowning, but obviously suppression a smile. "Have you never read the studies that show that although employees might conceive traveling for work as an award, it indeed keeps them back in their career at home?" she asked. She was actually not too much opposed to the whole venture, but disliked that she had not been asked before, that it had not been her own decision, and that she would be away from the lab for who knew how long.

"Uhm, no," Greg replied simply, still smiling. Sara brushed past him, moving her own suitcase several paces ahead to where the end of the line had gone, and Greg hurried after her.

"I've never been over the pond," he stated when he had reached her, moving his suitcase next to hers again, ready to shove both the next time.

"I know," Sara replied with a glance. "Me either, as you know."

"No worries, I'll find the way for us," Greg assured her smiling, waving with the book Grissom had given them that he had just taken out of his back bag.

Sara mirrored his expression. "I wouldn't worry. Somebody will get us from the airport in London after all," she reminded him innocently.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, updating took a bit long. I'm getting the feeling that I have too many stories in work. Once I finish a chapter, I turn around and there's another story that I want to update. lol So thanks for your patience, thanks for your comments (Kegel likes reviews, really :P) and thanks to Emmithar for her betaing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sixteen hours later Greg was jumping from his bed in a comparatively nice hotel room, if you ignored the fact that they could not see the sky when they were looking out of the small window, but only the metal stairs leading upwards at the house next to them. Only little light was making its way into the room, so Sara was just switching on the lamp that flickered briefly before deciding to actually stay on.

They had been picked up at the airport, been briefed on the case for that they had flown over, and then left to rest at the hotel where the lab had reserved a room for them. They had known before that they would have to share a double-room in order to save costs and to the surprise of everyone involved they had accepted that with little to no protest.

Sara seated herself on her bed, looking over to Greg who was now lying flatly on his.

"Are you tired?" she questioned.

Greg's head shot up. "No, of course not." He sat up quickly. "It's exciting."

Sara laughed quietly. "We're here for work, you know."

"Yeah," Greg admitted a little subdued, leaving his bed again, striding over to Sara's. "But that doesn't keep us from enjoying the trip at all, does it?"

He climbed on the end of her bed, kneeling himself onto it, watching her smiling at him.

"No, it doesn't," Sara acknowledged. Greg came closer to her, finally propping himself over her, grinning down at Sara.

"Nobody knows us here," he said. "We can be a couple as much as we want."

Sara had barely the chance to confirm that before Greg kissed her, laughing quietly when he drew back a little.

"Ecklie would go nuts if he knew," she chuckled.

"It's good then he doesn't. Do we have to talk about him though when we're in bed?" Greg pleaded, dropping down next to her.

Sara turned to him, stroking through his hair. "You're nuts, Sanders." She smiled. "But you're cute."

"And you're beautiful," Greg returned, and Sara giggled. She had not quite been able to get rid of that sensation that was coming over her since she and Greg were together. It had been a while but somehow it was all still quite new for the both of them. They were not showing themselves as a couple at work, and with the amount of hours they both were pulling, there was not much time they had to themselves.

"We're here for work," Sara repeated weakly, knowing she would not be able to resist Greg anyway, but her conscience speaking up nevertheless.

"Our work will start again tomorrow morning," Greg reminded her, and Sara only nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Greg looked down at his plate. "What's that?" he indicated the apparently dry roll, his eyes moving then to the tiny piece of butter and the small glass of marmalade in front of him. 

"Breakfast," Sara replied in an earnest tone, but actually watching Greg amusedly.

"I figured," Greg returned, sounding tired. It had been a longer night than any of the two of them had expected and it was not like they could really reason that in front of the people they would be working with. But it was not like they had never gone with little to no sleep, so in a way they were used to it, even though there was a different reason for the tiredness now. "I've heard so much about the English breakfast-"

"I guess our hotel isn't pricy enough for that," Sara said quietly. "I think it said continental breakfast somewhere on the reservation."

Greg started picking on the roll, looking suspiciously. Sara was enjoying herself watching him, and could not get quite rid of the feeling that confirmed Greg's idea at the airport in Las Vegas. That it was almost as if they were on their honeymoon. Or at least on a trip solely for themselves. Sara banned the thought quickly, reminding herself that they were in London for work. But Greg made it easy to forget that sometimes.

"You have to remember that Ecklie had to split the costs on two as only Grissom was supposed to go," Sara explained him, tasting a spoon of the sweet marmalade.

Greg sighed. "I guess we can be lucky then that we didn't have to paddle in a boat here."

After Greg had chewed listlessly on his roll for a few minutes, Sara took the last sip of her coffee and stood up. She watched him for a moment before she took his hand and pulled him up.

"We can get something else somewhere later on."

Greg looked expressionless at the rest of his breakfast. "Are we that late already?"

Sara smirked. "We will be, if you continue eating like that. Come, let's go."

It was only a little more than an hour later that the two of them were sitting in more or less comfortable chairs in a conference room of the local police department. Greg was looking around in the room and into the hallway, watching the employees that went in and out, trying to hide his nervousness and wondering more and more why they, as CSIs, were actually there, why not somebody from the Las Vegas PD had been requested who would have fitted in there more nicely.

Sara was sitting calmly at his site, looking not that much around as he was, browsing through the files she had brought yet another time instead.

When a man, who was about Grissom's age, was finally closing the door, drowning the sounds that had been coming from the hallway, Sara stopped doing that as well, and threw Greg a brief encouraging smile which he returned, surprised that she knew about his nervousness.

There were a few other people in the room who all looked attentively to the front when the man who they had previously been introduced to as Mr. Cooper began to speak.

"Thanks for your coming, Ms. Sidle, Mr. Sanders. I hope you have got some rest after your long travel."

Sara nodded politely. "We have. Thank you."

Greg smiled only.

"We hope our cooperation will lead to a solution of this dreadful matter," Mr. Cooper continued. "You may wonder why we haven't requested somebody from your local PD but you as crime scene investigators instead."

Greg nodded, having indeed wondered about that.

"Well, we don't need any police officers over here. Our people can handle the case very well, but what we need is the experience of you as CSIs who have seen the scenes in Las Vegas."

At this point he switched on the overhead projector in the front, and Greg and Sara saw for the first time pictures from the scene of the crime that had led them here. Greg was instantly reminded of the two cases he had been working several months ago. He guessed that somebody responsible at the crime lab, presumably Ecklie or Grissom, had seen these pictures as well, which had made them send Greg and Sara on the request.

"On the first impression, it looks just like the scenes in Vegas," Sara confirmed carefully.

"Yes, I've seen pictures from those scenes. Somebody remembered hearing about the cases in Las Vegas after we found those bodies last week."

Greg retrieved photographies of the scenes in Las Vegas from the file Sara had brought and found his memory confirmed. The similarity was definitely there.

"We were able to determine the cause of death but the circumstances of these killings remained mysterious. We can guess though that for the motive robbery plays a role since no wallets, jewelry or other valuable items were found with the victims."

"Just like in Vegas," Greg spoke for the first time, wondering then if he should feel stupid since he was only stating already known facts.

When the man in the front continued talking, Greg breathed out slowly. He had no idea why he was actually so nervous. This was a simple conference between colleagues, even if they were from different countries; he had brought court sessions behind him, as a CSI and as the one who would possibly be charged. There was no reason for him to lose his nerves now.

When Mr. Cooper had finished his short presentation, the other man and woman in the room, one of them the coroner, told about their findings, before the conference was ended so that Greg and Sara could go over and take a closer look at the scene themselves.

Greg guessed that it would be a long day, and hoped that he would really show the experience people seemed to expect. At least Sara was with him. He was still learning from her, and she was his partner, even more so now than most people could see.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know, long time, very long time**__**, no update on this story, but it's back for now! I think I have the plot in my head again. It's always interesting when you re-read your own stories after such a long time. **_

_**Leave some feedback on your way out. I'm nicer to Greg and Sara then, as I have said before. lol Have I? I might have stolen that line from somebody **__**else lol.**_

_**This chapter is for Marmel :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Greg stepped out of the car in the unfamiliar environment. He looked around. Little was reminding him of Las Vegas here. Well, this was not exactly a surprise, but his mind was working like that, searching for any familiarities in his surroundings.

He could apply this method to the scene in front of them though. If it was like the first reports said, it was another scene belonging to the case that they were working on, that they had come for over here. Now he could take a look and see if there were any similarities.

Sara got out of the car as well, stepping up to him from behind and laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, smiling slightly.

"You're awake?" she half-asked, half-stated.

He did not nod. "Yeah, why?" he wanted to know.

"You stared off into the distance a little sleepily," Sara replied, handing him his kit that she had brought out of the car. "Yesterday was a long day."

She was certainly right. The meeting at the police department had taken long enough. Afterwards they had been visiting several locations that had become crime scenes in their row of murders. There had not been anything left to work on the scenes but still they had insisted on going over them meticulously, actually hoping that their local colleagues had missed something so that they would find a clue that would bring them on a track after all.

They didn't have any success though. It was not very surprising. The scenes were not even in especially deserted or isolated places. They weren't on the main roads either, but not very far off, places still many people found their way to, and made their way through, as both Greg and Sara could see all too clearly when they tried looking at the surroundings of the scenes.

At night they had crashed into their beds exhaustedly. Maybe it was also because they were not used to working during the day, but it seemed like all energy was drained from them.

Sara had not even undressed, lying flat on her back, her eyes closed. She heard Greg slumping down on his own bed, assuming he was just as tired as she was.

His tiredness seemed to be over quickly though for after a few minutes she could hear him standing up again. She left her eyes closed, betting with herself that he would wander over to her very soon.

And really only a few seconds later she could hear his whisper.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Well, obviously." She still did not open her eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

Now Sara opened her eyes a crack, looking up at him tiredly. He was standing next to her bed, looking down at her sheepishly. She tried to raise her eyebrows a little.

"You're not even undressed," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You're not either." She could see him grinning now.

She rolled over. "I thought you're tired."

He plunged down next to her. "I am."

Now Greg remembered this conversation when she was asking after his state-of-awakeness, both of them standing outside on the sunny day.

"I'm alright," he said. He could see a man they had met at the police department on the previous day walking up to them now, wearing a grave expression.

"The scene looks familiar," he said. "We won't be able to say for sure until we have the coroner's report, but the similarity to the previous scenes is there."

Greg nodded and he and Sara stepped closer to the scene. Somebody was already working on it, as Greg and Sara would only assist and observe. Greg got a short look at the bodies and silently agreed with the other man's observation that it looked all too familiar.

He left Sara to talk to their British colleague and started walking around the scene, trying to find any clues that could help them getting on a track. Keeping an eye on the ground, he also watched Sara working. It was interesting to see her doing her job in this unfamiliar surroundings. Well, on a scene they were pretty much at home, but it was still different.

Greg brought his thoughts back to the task at hand. He looked down at the ground and saw that he had treaded on a piece of paper. It was actually a ripped-off piece of what seemed to have been something like a flyer. It was bright blue with words printed on it.

_Einma _said it at the top before the paper was torn. _Nur heut _said it farer down but Greg did not understand the words or could make out any of it. He could see though that a phone number was printed at the bottom but it was incomplete as well. Greg packed the paper even though he did not know if it had anything to do with their scene. There were so many papers flying and lying around in the area.

Greg continued to walk around until Sara waved him over. He jogged to her, calling, "What's up?" before he had reached her.

"We'll go back to PD," she said and Greg was disappointed for a moment that they would leave the scene, but reminded himself then that it was not their first-of-all task to work the crime scenes. He nodded and went on to drop off the evidence bags he had collected with their colleague.

* * *

Several hours later Greg was once again picking through his food, though eating with quite a healthy appetite with that he had been left after another long day. As far as he was concerned, the day was not over yet though.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked him over her omelet.

"Why?" he returned.

"You're grinning," she chuckled. The sun was just going down outside so that the small restaurant they were sitting in was filled with reddish light.

"Can't I just enjoy your presence?" Greg asked, shoving a fork of food into his mouth.

"Come to think of it, you really look like that quite often," Sara smiled back at him. "But seriously, what's on your mind?"

Greg hesitated. "We have the night free, so we could go out."

"Sure." Sara took a sip from her glass of water.

Greg grinned slightly, more in embarrassment this time. "We could go on one of those Jack the Ripper tours," he suggested. "You know, where there's a guided tour through town at night and they do some creepy stuff and all."

"Sure." Sara shrugged slightly.

Greg jumped a little. "Really?" he exclaimed. "I mean, you don't think it's stupid?"

Sara smiled. "It's probably silly, but why not? We can have some fun and maybe we have a good laugh."

"Awesome." Greg smiled at her broadly. "I saw one advertised today. It starts at 10 PM." Sara looked at her watch. It was just after eight.

"Okay, we have time to go back to the hotel to change into something else. I think we smell pretty bad. The waitress didn't look too happy, when she took our orders," Sara said. "We could have changed before dinner, you know."

"Uh," Greg leaned back. "I was hungry." He looked at his now empty plate.

"I can see that," Sara commented, shoving the small rest of her own food away.

"And I don't smell anything," Greg continued.

"Of course you don't," Sara rolled her eyes. Greg leaned suddenly over the table, kissing her.

"Or maybe I just don't mind," he said, before he kissed her again.

"Of course you don't."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I ha****ve to admit that I've been de-motivated lately for various reasons, and also very busy with university. However, I've reserved half an hour at night for writing the last couple of days, so that I wrote at least a bit :) So here comes **_**finally**_** a new chapter for this fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Greg and Sara returned briefly to their hotel to take a shower and to change into fresh clothes before setting off again for the inner city. They were just in time for the tour to start and Greg looked around at the other people who were participating. They seemed to be tourists from several countries, judging from the different languages they could hear being talked around them, and Greg had to remind himself quickly that he and Sara were actually not in the city on a fun trip, although it was time now for some leisure from work.

The meeting place of the tour was at an underground exit, and Greg looked down the stairs to the dimly lit passage that led to the underground station. It was curious to imagine that the underground had already existed around the time when Jack the Ripper had haunted the city. The concepts did not seem to fit together. Greg was about to relate this thought to Sara, when the tour guide started walking and the group of people wandered after him. Sara turned around, looking at Greg expectantly.

"I'm coming," he said, and the two of them marked the end of the group. They walked a little while along the street until they stopped in front of a pub and the tour guide started telling them a story about how a suspect in the murders had worked in that pub. Greg listened curiously, wondering what they would have done at that time to investigate the case, if they had had the possibilities they had nowadays.

They continued walking along the streets, stopping from time to time when the guide would point out a certain building or place, and passing the scenes where the victims had been found. Greg looked around the places, musing whether crime scene tape had fenced off the scenes 120 years ago.

"It's odd, isn't it?" he asked Sara.

"What?" came her reply, obviously jerked out of thoughts.

"To imagine how they investigated the cases back then."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, they didn't know about DNA."

"They didn't use prints either," Greg added. "There was actually a guy who told the London police about the concept in 1886, but they didn't take it."

Sara smiled. "Did you stay up late last night and read about forensic history?"

Many streets and stops later, the group halted at Millers Court and the guide passed around photographs of the room in which one of the victims had been murdered. Greg did not feel comfortable, imagining anybody would do such a tour in Las Vegas, handing around crime scene pictures they had taken, even though the photos of the guide did not show any signs of the murder itself.

They had reached the end of the tour and Greg listened to the guide closely, who was talking about theories as to the real identity of Jack the Ripper. Out of the corner of his eyes Greg saw somebody handing around papers. At first he thought they were part of the tour, but then he saw people throwing the papers away, complaining that they weren't able to read them. Greg turned to them curiously, and got a closer look at one of the flyers. The similarity of the light blue paper was striking, and Greg reached out to pick it up. He looked down at the flyer in his hands, but was not able to read it either, although it seemed to be some kind of advertisement.

Sara was walking up to him now, but Greg turned away from her, looking into the direction where he had seen the person handing out the flyers. Then he saw a man spreading more of them further down the street, and Greg's steps moved him into his direction. It could be a coincidence all in all, but still it was a chance he didn't want to let pass…

"Hey," he called out to the man once he was nearer to him. "Can you tell me what's up with these flyers?" he asked, waving with the one he had picked up. The man hesitated for a moment, before he moved swiftly into the crowd of people, and had disappeared seconds later, as Greg did not even try to follow him. Greg shook his head. He couldn't start running after crooks in London off the clock, it being probably some kind of trick-roll guy, intimidated by Greg asking questions.

Greg felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sara looking at him questioningly.

"What's up?"

Greg shrugged. "There was this guy. He handed out flyers," he held up his again. "I think I've seen the same type of flyer at the scene today, so I thought I'd give it a try, but the guy ran."

Sara took the paper out of his hand and looked at it equally puzzled as he did. "Can you read this?" she asked.

"Nope," Greg returned.

"Isn't it Norwegian?" Sara asked with a smile.

"It's not," Greg said, straining to see the words on the paper in Sara's hands again to make sure he was stating the right thing. "And I don't think I'd be able to read it either," he added, blushing slightly.

"Ah, I was just teasing you, you know. They can translate it at the station and see whether it's of any importance."

Greg nodded, and packed the paper. "Let's go home."

"To the hotel," Sara corrected him.

"Anyway," he shrugged. "I'm sharing a room with you." He grinned and Sara laughed. "Was it spooky?" Greg asked. "The tour?"

Sara shook her head. "No, not really. I don't think there's a lot that could shock us."

"True." Greg stopped to look at the old buildings in front of them. "We can't do anything like that in Vegas though. When Jack the Ripper walked around here, Vegas was just a lot of desert."

They walked along the street calmly, and a few minutes later Sara was just about to step down the stairs to the underground station, when Greg was suddenly gone. She turned around, looking for him, but she could not make him out anywhere. There were not many people around anymore at this time of night so she did not think he was just lost somewhere in the masses.

Sara walked down to the underground station, wondering whether Greg had already gone down there. She could not really imagine how she would have missed that, as he had been right next to her, but it was still worth a look. She did not find him anywhere near the entrance though, but caught sight of the kiosk that seemed to be open twenty-four hours. A few minutes later she came out of it, carrying a paper cup of coffee. She climbed up the stairs out onto the street again, waiting there and drinking her coffee. It did not take very long until she saw Greg walking up to her.

Sara took another sip from her coffee. Greg stopped in front of her, while she only looked at him, seeing that he was shuddering slightly in the cold night air.

"You're not going to be able to sleep," he said.

"Oh, I'm going to sleep alright," Sara returned, knowing she was probably right. Greg stepped next to her and laid an arm around her waist.

"You didn't even ask where I was," he stated simply, looking ahead, before he glanced back at her cup of coffee.

"Well…," she started, emptying the rest of her drink. "I figured you just wanted to spook me."

Greg looked at her taken aback. "No, I didn't." He shook his head. "I mean, I'd make a joke and everything, but I wouldn't just walk out on you…"

"Actually you did."

"Uh, yeah," Greg admitted. "I saw more of these," he paused, holding up more of the light blue flyers they had seen during the tour. He let them sink. "Are you mad?" He couldn't deny that Sara looked slightly miffed.

"No, not really." She shook her head. "You didn't get any coffee though."

"I don't think I'd enjoy it that much," Greg replied, looking at the paper cup doubtfully.

Sara moved away from his touch, throwing the cup into a trash can. "Let's go, loser."

Greg walked after her, but didn't say anything. Once they had reached the underground platform, waiting for the right train to come, Sara turned to him.

"You're quiet."

"Yeah," Greg almost shrugged. With a glance to the board announcing the train departures, Sara went to sit down at the nearest bench and Greg followed her. Once Greg had sat down next to her, Sara leaned in to him and kissed him, holding his shoulders and pulling him closer to her.

She let go of him and Greg looked at her with an insecure grin. "I guess that means you're not mad."

She shook her head.

"Unless you have strange ways to show me that," Greg added.

**TBC**


End file.
